custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Musical Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Musical Adventure is a custom Barney stage show. It was preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City in December 5, 1997 to October 2, 1998. It was released on video in October 7, 1999 Plot When the kids have a big musical gig, all of their instruments go out of tune. Along with Barney, B.J and Baby Bop they have to travel to the land of musical wonders to get them fixed. There's only one problem, they have to get there. So they think of a lot of fun ways to get there. They start off by flying on a plane, then sailing in a boat and then walked the rest of the way. Cast (in order of appearence) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *B.J (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jennifer Kendall, Lee Clark and Jeff Brooks) *Dr. Tune-Up (Jason David Frank) *Professor Tinkerputt *Robots *The Happy Dancers *Clowns *Mr. and Mrs. Musical Wonders *The Dancing Bears Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Barney Theme Songs (Reprise) #Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together #Taking Turns #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine #The Senses Song #The Airplane Song #Hey! Look at Me, I Can Fly! #The Fishing Song #Me and My Teddy/We Am A Fine Musician #Sailing Medley #Driving Medley #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #The Marching Song #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Happy Dancin' Medley: (Happy Dancin' and It's a Great Day) #Laugh With Me! #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Me and My Teddy (Reprise) #Marching Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-De-Ay!, Oh, When We March, Wave the Flags) #The Marching Song *Reprise* #It's a Great Day (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) #Me and My Teddy Trivia *The Custom Mid November 1997-1998 Barney costume is used (MIX of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, 1996-2002, and Season 4) are added. *The Barney voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *This was the another live-stage show to be preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. *Unlike "Barney Live! In New York City", all of the sets are transported in the Radio City Music Hall. *The same B.J costume used in this live stage show was also seen in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The BJ used in this live stage show was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in "All Mixed Up!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this live stage show was also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The version of "I Love You" use the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *When B.J says "Hi everybody," the sound clip the sound clip is taken from "Gone Fishing". *This home video works for Actimates Barney. Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 films Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 Home Video Category:1997 Home Videos Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Movies Category:1998 Home Videos Category:1998 Episodes Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney Home Video